Loki x Reader - A Series of True Love
by SmuttyBunny
Summary: Fury has given you the day off so you spend it with the love of your life. Amazing things unfurl on this day and you couldn't be happier Hope you enjoy!
1. If you Would Marry Me

The rain pattered softly in the window panes, a soft rumble rippling through the sky. A few seconds later a loud crack. You smiled contently and snuggled up to the warmth beside you. Loki and you were wrapped up together in a big blanket, hot chocolates in hand, watching a kids movie in your pyjamas. It was simple, it was nice. SHIELD had given the avengers a few days off and you could think of no better way to spend it than with the man you love.  
After the incident in New York and the death of King Odin, Loki returned to Midgard for one simple reason. He almost killed the love of his life. He didn't know it at the time as he was kind of trying to kill everyone. But he remembered you and couldn't stop thinking about you. He returned to Midgard and Fury agreed to let him serve under him and repent for his mistakes. Though everyone objected, he stayed and proved time and time again he had changed. you were the first to see that he had in fact changed and fell in love as you worked closer together. It had been five years since he joined and four since you started your relationship.  
Another rumble through the sky and you counted the seconds till the crack echoed out. "It's getting closer..." the rain started hitting harder.  
"Sounds like it's hailing," Loki said.  
"It's not," you said.  
Loki glanced out the window, "then what's that?" He pointed out the tiny balls of ice sitting on the outside pane.  
"Just ice. It can't hail in winter." Loki stared at you with a face asking for further explanation. "Hail is caused by water droplets that freeze and then keep getting pushed up by the currents, collecting more water on the outside. Once it becomes too heavy for the currents to hold up, it falls. In winter you don't have those currents and the water just freezes as it falls. Ice in winter, hail in summer. Hail has layers." You told him as a super loud crack pierced through the sky. You looked up, though only to see the ceiling, "This is awesome," You smiled broadly. Loki smiling at you.  
"Nerd," he teased and kissed your cheek. "You seem so happy when there's a storm..."  
"That's because they're coooool!" you excitedly whispered. He chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose. "That and my mum loved storms and weather. If she hasn't had us, she'd be a storm chaser," you told him. He had met your mum a couple of times and marvelled how much you were alike, so you was happy they got along easily. You just didn't tell her he was the guy who tried to take over the world and never made it past New York...  
"Your mum's awesome," he smiled. You were really happy he said that. "Have you called her this week?" He asked.  
"I called her this morning," You replied looking back to the TV.  
"How's things back home? How's your dad? Your sisters?" You loved that he actually cared for your family.  
"They're all good. The business is opening a base in (any place you want). My little sister is good and doing well in school. As for the older douches, one's well and they other still hasn't contacted mum and dad..." You trailed off at the end. Loki squeezed his arm that was draped around your shoulders. "But I did tell mum and dad some good news this morning," You perked up.  
"And what news is that?" He asked, wondering if it was something he knew or not.

You set down your empty hot chocolate mug and got up to kneel in front of him. You stared into his beautiful green eyes, and his curiosity intensified at your seriousness. You took a deep breath, "... I'm... pregnant..." You watched his reaction carefully, noticing every detail. His eyes sparkled brightly as the words sank in. His eyes glancing down to my stomach then back up to (e/c) eyes. His smile was radiantly beautiful.

"You are?" He asked in slight disbelief. You nodded vigorously, and if possible his smile became brighter. "That's wonderful!" His lips met yours in a passionate kiss. It's a good thing he finished his hot chocolate or you'd both be covered. You set down his cup as he slid onto the floor with you, hugging you tightly. "How long? How long have you known?"  
"About a month in, and I found out last week," you responded.  
"That was the doc appointment?" He confirmed. You nodded. He stared at you happily. Taking in every detail as if it was the first time seeing it. He stared deeply into you (e/c) eyes and brushed a lock of you (h/c) hair behind your ear so he could see every detail of your face. Suddenly he chuckled to himself.  
"What is it?" you asked curiously.  
"I'll be right back," he kissed your lips and jumped up, running out of the room and you heard him slid on the carpet, rustle around for something, then run back to you. He offered a hand and helped you stand up. You were wondering what he was so happy about but laughed at his giddy self.  
"This seems a good a time as any," he said grinning giddily. "(Name or Nickname)... I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't know what you saw in me after everything I had done... (Full name, F/M/L), I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you..." by this point you were grinning like an idiot and tears threatened to run down your cheeks. Loki reached into the hood of his hoodie and pulled out a small green velvet box. Getting down on one knee, he opened it, showing a beautiful silver Celtic style ring with a small emerald in the center of the heart . "Will you marry me?" He asked. You could see tears forming in his eyes.  
The tears fell and you grinned so much it hurt. "Yes... Yes!" You dropped down and hugged him tightly. His own tears fell and he kissed you passionately. You pulled away from each other and he slipped the ring onto your finger. You giggled and stared at it in admiration. It was so beautiful. You hugged him again, practically tackling him to the ground. His arms were wrapped tightly around you and he rolled the two of you over so he was above.  
"I love you so much," he whispered in your ear.

"I love you too, Loki Laufeyson..." You whispered back.  
You were both zoned out into your own little world until you heard Loki start to hum. " _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me..._ " he sang softly along to the movie. You smiled up at him as you searched each other's eyes. You both got up slowly as he continued his verse. " _No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey... if you will promise me your heart... And love..._ " he finished part and you started yours.  
" _And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._ " You sang back to him as you danced.  
" _But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry,_ "  
"Oh, would you?" You mimicked the movie.  
" _And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me_ "  
" _I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,_ "  
You now sang in unison, dancing around the lounge room, " _I only want to near me. To love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas with never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white and you will marry me!_ " You fell onto the couch and laughed as you finished your duet. You loved how he knew all the words and sings with you. That song was perfectly timed too.  
You huffed for a moment and regained your breath, giggling every so often. Loki's hand rested on your stomach suddenly his face falling serious. "We were a bit rough at the end, are you alright?" He asked.  
You laughed at him. "I'm fine. I made sure to avoid too much for the gut," You kissed his nose. He kissed your lips. You cuddled back together on the couch, Loki throwing the blanket over you two. You spent the rest of the day cuddling, singing, dancing and watching movies. You called your family again and told them the second part of best news.

Today has been the best fucking day ever. And you knew there were plenty more to come.


	2. I'll Never be far Away

**1 month later**

You stood in Nick Fury's office with Loki by your side, hand squeezing yours reassuringly. He looked between the both of you, his expression a bit hard to read. You had just told him of the pregnancy (and engagement), requesting (Loki insisting) that you only be given small tasks and no field work. You didn't look too pregnant yet. Just a small bump anyone could mistake for over eating.

Fury stared at you both a bit more before breaking into a smile. "Congratulations to the both of you," He walked up to you and gave you a hug, shaking Loki's hand. "How long in are you?" He asked, stepping back.

"2 and a half months," You replied, a bit shocked to have been hugged by Fury. That' the most amount affection you've seen him give anybody. Not to mention the fact he willingly touched Loki. Though everyone was a slightly better terms with Loki now and even talked to him, it was still odd.

"Regarding your request, I'll only give you office tasks. Loki, you'll still do field work, but I'll minimise it. You need to be by (name) a lot during the following months... years... to come," Fury directed himself to Loki.

"Thank you, Sir," Loki's grip on your hand twitched. You could tell he was surprised with the sudden kindness directed towards him.

"Do they know?" Fury asked, referring to the avengers.

"Not yet," Loki chimed in. "We want to wait until we're sure the pregnancy will be smooth." I nodded in agreement.

"What about the engagement?"

"We thought we'd tell them at the same time... Though Nat knows..." You said. You giggled to yourself at how odd it sounded to say the last part. Loki instantly understood your amusement and Fury lifted in eyebrow in slight confusion.

It looked like Fury was about to say something else when a ringing sounded in the room. On the screen behind Fury read Counsel. "Sorry, but I need to take this. Congratulations, again. We'll talk again soon," Fury gave a smile before turning around to answer the call. You and Loki turned and left.

"Well, that went well," Loki said and kissed your cheek as you got in the lift to head back to Stark Tower.

*later that night*

You were at a bar with everyone because Tony decided they should all go out. You were talking to Nat who sat to your left while Loki sat to your right, his arm wrapped around your waist. Tony and Steve arm wrestled to decide who was paying the tab. Your bets were on Tony to lose. Bruce and Thor discussed something on the other side of the table, exerting a laugh now and then. Clint and Scott were discussing ways to break into places, and Bucky and Sam were arguing and calling each other names.

A waitress came around with the drinks that you ordered when you all came in. Thor noticed you were the only one with a non alcoholic drink and it piqued his interest. "You're not drinking tonight, (name)?" he asked, and everyone looked towards you. Steve took the opportunity of distraction and Tony's hand thudded against the table. Steve looked pretty smug about himself, Tony glowered, before directing their attention to you.

"Ah, no. Not tonight. Not feeling too well," you lied. You felt Loki's hand tighten slightly on your waist. You felt the same way that it was too soon for them to know. Well, just not right now should they know.

"Come on! _One_ drink!" Thor bellowed merrily. A few enthusiastic nods of agreement went around the table. You picked up your coke and took a sip, slunking back into Loki and he shifted his arm around your shoulders. Thor lifted his hand and a waitress came over with 11 shots.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Most of the table chanted picking up a shot. You didn't really want them to know yet and took a shot. They cheered when you picked up the tiny glass. You and Loki shared a glance. He looked distressed at the fact that you picked up the glass, he has his own resting gently in his fingers. You gave him a look letting him know it was fine. "Cheers!" they shouted and everyone took their shot in unison. You faced Loki as you joined in and as you came back down you spit it back in the glass. Oddly yet perfectly enough, your table was in a corner next to a pot plant that was just behind Loki. After he had his shot, you indicated to the plant and he subtly emptied your drink into it. The table erupted in cheers and you pretending to join in. Thor smashed his glass and shouted "Another!" Luckily, you weren't forced to join in this round.

Soon enough, most of the group had gone back to their conversations and drank whatever they ordered. Tony turned his attention to you and Loki and you weren't sure if he saw you didn't actually drink. "So how long have you and Horn Lord been together now?" Tony asked, leaning closer to your side of the table. Nat tapped your leg, letting you know she got up and you saw her sit beside Clint.

" _Loki_ and I have been together over 4 years now," you said rolling your eyes. Not the worst name he's come up with, but still.

"Hey, when you wore the helmet, would you say you were... _Horny_?" Tony asked smirking, trying his hardest to keep it together at his shitty pun. You couldn't help but laugh and almost spit out your drink. Scott, Sam, Bucky and Steve heard the question and spluttered on their drinks before laughing and going back to their conversations.

Loki chuckled and his finger tips softly traced circles on your shoulder. "You could say that," he winked at Tony cheekily and kissed the top of your head. You always felt bubbly when he did that.

Tony looked surprised before he joined in the conversation with Thor and Bruce.

The night drew on and slowly the group got drunk except for a few, obviously you included since you only had soft drink or water. Loki and Nat also kept the alcohol to a minimum. Tony, Steve, and Sam had gone off to the karaoke machine and were belting out songs together in a weird stumbling mess. You and Nat had your phones out recording them. Clint, Bucky, Thor and Bruce encouraging them and wolf whistling.

They finished their song and came back to the table laughing. "You and Loki go up!" Clint suggested and everyone cheered again, which was easily giving you a headache. Even Nat was encouraging you guys to go up. You and Loki stared at each other and shrugged. He stood up and offered you his hand. The table cheering as you walked over to flick through what songs they had on the machine. Since Loki has been on Midgard, you'd made him watch a lot of your favourite movies and musicals and you were surprised when you saw some familiar duets.

You both agreed on a song and clicked the option. Over the speakers came jazzy sounding music. Loki's part was first. " _No other face would take you off my mind. You're so refined_ ,"

" _You're much too kind,_ " you sang. " _I have to warn you I'm never gonna set you free 'cause I was born to love you for eternity,_ "

You sang in unison, voices harmonising as perfect as always, " _Whenever you're away from me. Wherever you go. You're never far away from me, I want you to know. I only have to close my eyes dear and suddenly I'm where you are. You better never stray 'cause I'll never be far away..._ " Our table was cheering and you and Loki slow danced at the small music interlude.

" _On every breeze I seem to hear your name. My heart's aflame_ ," Loki stared into your eyes as you started to really get into it and all dramatic. Most of your table had their devices out and recorded you both, Nat almost on the stage with you trying to get the best view.

" _I feel the same_ ," You and Loki hugged and and swayed before coming apart and continuing.

" _I'd fall apart dear if you let the feelin' end. Don't break a heart dear that nobody else could mend. Whenever you're away from me. Wherever you go. You're never far away from me, I want you to know. I only have to close my eyes dear and suddenly I'm where you are. You better never stray, 'cause I'll never be far away..._ " you danced together in the longer music interlude and got hooted, cheered and whistled from the table and other patrons of the bar. Loki pulled you into a hug and turned you to dip, holding you delicately and placing a kiss on your nose, before pulling you back up and gently spinning you.

" _You better never stray, 'cause I'll never be far away..._ " You finished and slow danced together as the music faded out. The bar applauded and cheered, crying for an encore. You and Loki took a bow and jumped off stage which got boos and even more shouts for encore. You strolled back over to the table, hand in hand.

"You guys barely looked at the screen for lyrics," Tony stated, slightly in disbelief. "How many times have you sung that?" The table just laughed at him.

You and Loki shared a glance and smiled. "Now that we have all of your attention," Loki started and the table hushed.

You held up your left hand, showing off the ring that you slipped back onto your finger before you got up to sing in fear it might've fallen out of your pocket. "We're engaged!" you finished. Half the table perked up and congratulated you instantly, the other half fell silent.

You saw Steve turn to Tony, "Pay up." Tony's mouth gaped and he looked confused as he reached for his wallet and scowled. You laughed and nudged Loki to look at them. Steve inclined his head and smiled as well done to you both as he stashed away the cash in his pocket.

Everyone hugged you in turn and shook hands with Loki, Steve being the only one to hug him and pat him on the back. Another round of drinks were bought and you had to pass since they were all alcohol. Loki, however, switched a coke and rum for just a plain coke for you.

Tony and Steve were in midst of some discussion and you heard him say, "Bet you a hundred she's pregnant." You nudged Loki to pay attention to them once again.

"You're on," they shook and hands and Tony turned to you with a large grin on his face.

"Oh (name). Now that you and Mr Horny over there are stuck together forever now, are we expecting a baby in the future?" Tony asked and everyone fell silent intrigued by the question, more so what the answer would be.

You looked at Loki who seemed in thought before looking to you and shrugging. "Why not?" He said, slipping his arm around your waist. Fingers brushing softly over your stomach.

You looked back to the group, "And we're expecting..." You said to be met with more cheers and more congratulations.

Steve handed back the cash he had won from Tony earlier back to him. After more congratulations and drinks, which they stopped ordering alcoholic ones for you and apologised for earlier and you explained how you didn't actually have any, the night ended and everyone went home. You got a hug from everyone before they left and you and Loki walked back home which wasn't too far from the bar.

"Do you think we should've told them we're expecting a kid?" You asked Loki, as you stared up at the stars. Well, whatever little stars you could see. The problem with the city was it was too bright and you couldn't see the night sky properly. Loki looked at you, and waved his hand above your heads. A small section of the sky was suddenly very visible. Enough so that you could even see the milky way clearly. You smiled with satisfaction and brought Loki's hand to your lips, placing a soft kiss as thanks.

"Well, if something wrong happens, they know and they'll support us... you..." Loki said, staring at the beautiful vision in front of him. He never looked up to the sky, but only at your face as you stared in wonder and admiration at the stars.

"They'll support you too, love... They've warmed up quite a bit to you over the last year..." You looked over at him to find him staring at you. You got on your tippy toes to kiss his nose before you rested your head on his shoulder, looking back up.

"You think so?" Loki asked surprised. You nodded. "You're tired, aren't you?" he asked as you came up to the front door of your home.

You just nodded again an yawned, which him yawn. "Haha made you yawn," You mocked before yawning again yourself "Dammit." You both stepped inside and took off coats. You just started discarding clothes altogether until you were just in bra and underwear, walked over to the couch, and flopped down face first.

"So you're too tired for fun naked cuddle time?" Loki asked, locking the door behind him before coming over to you and climbing on top of you. He kissed the back of your neck before just lying on top of you altogether, though careful of your midriff.

You lifted your, "Hmmmaybe some fun naked cuddle time," you giggled, forcing yourself to roll over under his weight. He could've lifted himself up to make it easier for you, but where was the fun in that?

"You make seem like that takes a lot of effort,' he teased, lifting himself up and kissing your forehead. You looked into his beautiful blue eyes which sometimes appeared green, and you would always be captivated by them.

"I love you, Loki..." you said wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, (name)..." he kissed you gently and hugged you just as tightly in return, as though if either of you let go the other would somehow disappear. After a while you could feel yourself start to drift off to sleep, Loki felt it too. "Come on..." He whispered, climbing off of you, but never losing contact. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, unhooking your bra and discarding it before laying you on the bed.

You found the effort to climb under the covers though your eyes were pretty much closed. Loki stripped off and climbed into bed, cuddling up behind you. You rolled over and nuzzled your face into his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around you and he kissed the top of the head. "Goodnight love..." you made a hmm noise in response and a half-assed effort of a kiss on whatever part of his skin that was in front of you as you drifted into sleep. Loki closed his eyes and kissed you again, "I'll never be far away..."


	3. Come What May

**8 months in**

You tried a couple more times before giving up and plopping down on the kitchen floor, leaning against a kitchen cabinet, and started sobbing. Of course, it was at that moment Loki came back home to find you crying on the kitchen floor with a jar next to you. "... Can't open it?" He asked, trying his hardest not to smirk as he walked up to sit down with you.

"No..." you sobbed leaning against him and handing him the jar. He grabbed it and with a twist of his wrist, the jar opened and he placed it back in your hands. "... I loosened it for you... with my tears..." you said.

"Of course you did," he kissed your forehead and stood up, looking at the bench to see Doritos, cheese, and sour cream, the jar of salsa back in your hands. He was trying so hard to keep himself composed. "(name), do you want to finish making your nachos?" He took the salsa out of your hands, placing it on the bench before offering you a hand up. You took his offer and carefully rose to your feet. Loki placed a hand on your swollen stomach and smiled, bending down. "Hello sweetie. Daddy's home," he kissed your stomach lightly. The baby reacting to his every touch and the sound of his voice.

You smiled for the first time since he came home, wiping away your tears. "They're love you," you said, however crying again. But now they are happy tears, and not out of desperation and sadness of salsa.

He stood upright and bent his head down to kiss your lips. He stood back and looked at you, staring into your (e/c) eyes. You noticed his eye glancing from yours to the top of your head. He smirked before saying, "You've shrunk."

You pouted and swatted at his arm. "You try having a thing growing inside you and weighing you down," you said.

"I did once. Technically... I was a horse at the time..." He joked around, having read the midgardian's legends of Norse gods.

"I'm sure you would've made a flattering mother," you responded. "Make me fooood... I'm hungry," you whined, resting your head on his shoulder and leaning on him, almost making him lose balance.

"Alright, alright. You know, you're going to make us fall," Loki said bracing himself so we both stopped leaning any further.

"Fooooooood," you continued to whine.

"I thought I had a fiance, not a cat..." He said as he pushed me off him slightly so he could face the bench.

"You got both," you mumbled as you rested your head against his shoulder again, looking at the floor. Well, your stomach anyway. Loki made the nachos for you, every time he moved you moved with him with your head in the same position.

"You know, I can bring these out to you once they're done..." Loki said as he tried to turn around with me stuck to his shoulder.

"Loooove meee," you complained, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"... Do you want food or affection?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay..." Loki set down the nachos and started directing you to the lounge where he carefully pushed you onto the couch. "Sit," he ordered, pulling your arms off from around him and leaving you to the movie playing in the background.

"But-"

"Stay," he walked back to the kitchen and quickly finished making the nachos.

"Baaaaabe~" You moped, flopping onto your side, not bothering to stand up again 'cause it will take you a minute.

"One moment, Love," He called back, shortly returning with nachos.

"Food," you smiled and attempted to sit up again. "... Halp..." You reached a hand out towards Loki. He chuckled before helping you sit up. "Love you," you sang out before digging into the snack. He left the room and returned in a pair of trackydacks and a hoodie, sitting down beside you.

You were just happy he gave you food. Loki stared at you lovingly. It amused him how you acted during these past months. Though the mood swings varied widely, from loving and caring, to depressed, to murder, he loved seeing you in all your states. He loved you in all your states. He slipped a strand of your (h/c) locks behind your ear before it got covered in sour cream and salsa dip. His fingers continued to play through your hair. He moved suddenly to sit behind you on the back of the couch, his legs spread onto either side of you.

"Whatchya doing?" You asked, turning your head as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"I'm bored..." He said as he started dividing your hair. You shrugged as he began to braid it. You held a chip up to him and he ate it, mindful of your fingers, not ceasing his way to pass boredom. Five minutes later and your hair was awesome. "Beautiful..." He said with a flourish of his hand, presenting your hair to himself.

"As always," you smiled trying to see the reflection in the black parts of the TV screen. "I gotta ask, when did you learn to braid?"

"Have you seen Thor's hair?" Loki chuckled and leaned down, poking your forehead so your head tilted back and kissed your lips gently. You both sat back to watch the TV, Loki's fingers running over his handy work. "I love you," he said out of the blue, resting his head gently against yours.

You smiled fondly and put a palm to his face, keeping the dirty creamy fingers away from his, "I love you too," you cooed back.

"Never knew I could feel like this..." Loki sang along with Ewan McGregor on screen. "Like I've never seen the sky before... Want to vanish inside your kiss... Everyday I'm loving you more and more..." He kissed your cheek while waiting for the next part. "Seasons may change, winter to spring... But I love you until the end of time..." he stared at you the whole while, and you stared back. "Come what may... Come what may... I will love you until my dying day."

You finally got to join in and sang together, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace... Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste... It all revolves around you... And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide... Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side... Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..."

"But I love you..." Loki said raising a hand.

"But I love you..." You intertwined your fingers with his as you both became super dramatic.

"Until the end..." You pressed foreheads together and closed our eyes.

"Until the end..."

"Of... time..." You broke apart from each other in a dramatic fashion, hands still locked together, "Come what may... come what may... I will love you..." Your lips came together as it finished.

You, by this point, were crying your eyes out.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Loki pulled you into his arms, cooing softly. "It's alright... Don't cry, Love..."

"But you're voice is just so beautiful..." You sobbed. You felt his chest shake as he chuckled.

"As is yours," He smiled warmly, rubbing a hand on your belly. The baby pressed up against his hand, having been moving the whole song. "Hello," he talked to the baby who responded to his voice.

"I can't wait to meet them..." You said wiping away your tears, placing your hands over his.

"Bet you it's a boy..." He leaned down to kiss your belly.

"Then pool your money with Nat's, Clint's, Nick's, and Tony's," I told him.

"How much is riding on this?" Loki asked.

"About a grand..." You responded.

"Fuck..." A rumble echoed through the sky outside. "Are we expecting storm tonight?" Loki asked, gazing out the window.

"Not that I heard... Nothing was said on the news..." you replied. The clouds outside started lighting up with strange colours. "Please tell me that is in fact a fucking storm..." Loki stood up and went to the window.

"Sssssshit..." He flashed gold and green and was wearing his combat clothes.

"Loki?" You asked, extremely worried now.

"I won't lie to you, it does not look good..." Loki knelt in front of you. "We should get to Avenger Tower, alright?"

Another loud rumble rattled the windows to the point they might break. At that moment a loud knock sounded at the door. "Y/n! Loki! It's Clint!" followed the knock.

"Coming!" Loki called back, he stood up and helped you stand before going to unlock the door.

As soon as the door was open Clint was in our home, bow out, quivers on his back. "We gotta go," he stated seriously. He turned to Loki and he nodded, quickly ducking out of the room and very quickly returning with a packed bag of essentials.

"What is it?" You inquired as Loki took your arm, guiding you to the door, Clint not far behind.

"Bad," is all the response you got. You heard Nat's voice down the hall telling everyone to get out and get underground. Clint helped guide you down the stairs with Loki, the elevators full of panicked civilians. At that moment the whole building shook violently. You instinctively crouched to protect your stomach, Loki shielding you. Clint had an explosive arrow sitting in the bow ready to fire an emergency exit at any time. A sharp suddenly struck through your stomach and you yelped.

"What?! What's wrong?" Loki was in front of you, fear trying its hardest to stay in check.

"Y/n!" Nat joined up behind you all and checked if you were alright. "Are you hurt?"

"M-my stomach hurts," you breathed heavily, hands rubbing your stomach as tears pricked in your eyes. You felt a gross wetness in your underwear. "Oh fuck..."

"Are you in labour?" Loki asked, eyes wide with panic.

You nodded, "My water just broke..."

"We gotta get her out of here now," Nat said to Clint.

"Y/n... We need to keep moving. I've got you, alright?" Loki wrapped an arm around your waist, taking your hand in his free hand and you both continued down the stairs. You clenched your teeth at another contraction. Clint went on ahead, making sure people were getting out of the building. Nat took the bag from Loki and went ahead of you guys, not going to far in case she was needed.

The building rumbled violently again and the metal rails making a sickening sound. A loud snap and crash was heard behind the wall where the elevator was. You reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the main lobby. Panicked people screaming and running out of the building.

You got outside and looked up. "Great, more aliens..." you said sarcastically. You saw Tony and Steve in the distance at other buildings, the streets flooded with shit scared people trying to get to the subway. Another loud rumble and crash. Rubble from the buildings began to fall. You heard scream of pain and squeezed your eyes shut, clenching to Loki.

"Y/N! LOKI!" Nat's voice shrilled out. Loki glanced up and behind as a large bit of rubble was falling directly above us.

"Run!" Loki forced you forward and you both ran. You held your stomach to support it as best you could. Loki cloned himself and grabbed your other side, practically lifting you off the ground as you ran to get out of harms way.

You heard an ear splitting roar in the distance.


End file.
